I Love You, No Matter What
by Gotta Dance 88
Summary: A TonksLupin fic. I wrote this after I read that Lupin had left Tonks, and then came back. Enjoy!


_A/n: This is just a little story that popped into my head when I read that Remus Lupin had left Tonks, and then returned to her later. It is just a one-shot._

_Enjoy!! Please Review!!_

I Love You, No Matter What

Tonks sat on her bed in her parents' house, waiting and hoping for some news from her new husband, Remus Lupin. He had brought her here and then left, without a word about when he would be back. He hadn't even said "I love you" before he left. That hurt her badly.

It had taken what felt like an eternity to make him see that she truly didn't care that he was a werewolf, that she didn't mind that by marrying him, she was going to become an outcast like him. He seemed to think that she could do better than him, but she knew it wasn't true. She loved him and him only, and could never have married anyone else.

She stood up suddenly and walked to her dresser. She turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, there it was, the slowly but steadily growing bump that was their child. She'd been so happy when she found out she was pregnant, and she'd thought that he would be too. However, when he'd heard the news, a shadow had fallen across his eyes. He'd put a good effort into trying to seem happy, but she'd known that something was bothering him. And now he was gone, and she didn't know if he was ever coming back.

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she tried hard to push them back. But the tears refused to go away, and Tonks finally let them fall. Collapsing onto her bed, she grabbed a pillow and tried to muffle her sobs, not wanting to alarm her parents. Just then, her mother walked in with a tray set with tea things. Andromeda took one look at her sobbing daughter and knew what was wrong. She set the tea tray on the table, and without a word sat on the bed and began rubbing her daughter's back.

Slowly, the sobs died away, but neither of them said anything. Andromeda spoke first, but she spoke very cautiously, not wanting to upset her daughter even more.

"You know you'll always have a place with us." Tonks shifted slightly so that she could look into her mother's eyes. Her voice was still shaky, but clear.

"I know. But, I want to believe he'll come back." Andromeda put a hand on Tonks' cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, I do too. I can see it in your eyes, how much you love him." Tonks hesitated for a moment, then spoke again.

"Do you think he will?" Her mothers' lips curved into a small smile.

"He had better, or else I'm going to chase him down and give him a piece of my mind! He won't know what hit him if I get a hold of him!" Tonks gave a small laugh, and her mothers' smile grew.

"There now, that's more like the Tonks I know. Now, we're going to have a little tea party and then you'll feel a bit better." She took out her wand and summoned a small table into the room, then summoned the tea tray and let it rest on the table.

Her mother was right, as usual. Tonks did feel "a bit better" after the tea, especially since just looking at food made her nauseous. After her mother left, Tonks lay down and tried to sleep. However, her mind was too full of anxious thoughts, and it took her a long time to doze off.

Tonks wasn't sure how long she was at her parents' house. The days just seemed to blur together. She was lying on her bed, hands resting on her stomach and trying to fight off the nausea of morning sickness when she heard the front door open and a familiar voice call her name. She got up, dashed to the top of the stairs, and looked down at her husband. He looked weary, but he met her eyes when she reached him. They stood awkwardly, both unsure what to say to the other. Finally though, Remus spoke first, looking at Tonks' growing stomach.

"Are you and…the baby…alright?" Tonks nodded. There was another awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" Tonks asked, her voice quiet. Remus looked down at his feet.

"I went to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. I…well, Harry and I had an argument when I told them I'd left you. After I left Grimmauld Place, I had plenty of time to think about some of the things he said. And…I've realized something." Tonks could barely breathe.

"What did you realize, Remus?" Abruptly, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I've been a fool. As hard as it is for me to admit that, it's the truth. You and the baby need me, and although I hate to admit it, I need you too." Tears slid down Tonks' cheeks as she listened to him. He gently wiped them away, then gently lifted her chin so that she had to look straight into his eyes.

"Why did you pick me, out of all the wizards in the world?" His eyes searched hers as he asked the question. He thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the words from her own mouth. Those words finally came, bringing with them a sense of completeness and of promise.

"Because I love you, no matter what."


End file.
